character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracy Barrett
Information |-|Appearance= Tracy is a young woman with blonde hair that's always in a mess. She's 5'5 (165cm). She commonly wears clothing themed after bees, with her wardrobe consisting almost exclusively of black-and-yellow attire. |-|Personality= Tracy is quiet and reclusive. |-|History= Tracy was born in 1983, being the only child of an extremely wealthy family and the daughter of Woodrow and Jill Barrett. Although the family was wealthy, they had agreed to avoid spoiling their daughter. Home-schooled and introverted, Tracy did not have many friends, despite the efforts of her parents to help her. Despite this, she was quite happy. When she was younger, Tracy had a difficult time interacting with anyone, including her own parents. She was already soft-spoken, but slowly grew to stop talking altogether, opting to use gestures to communicate. She became less emotive, and didn't seem to pay attention to anything anyone told her. One day, for no reason at all, Tracy had begun to lock herself inside of her room and would never come out for days at a time. This made her family, and especially her mother, fearful that something was wrong with her. Tracy would often have visitors, usually other family members or friends, come up to her door and attempt to talk to her, but they wouldn't get a response. All they would hear were the faint sounds of Tracy rambling and humming to herself as she played with her toys. She'd become completely unresponsive to any attempts to talk to her. At some point, a psychologist was called in to examine the girl, and she was diagnosed with autism. |-|Abnormality= Tracy's Abnormality is Pink Floyd. It's quite powerful compared to most other abilities, in that it grants Tracy the potential to adapt and improve past any obstacle and become a master mimic. However, it is difficult to control. Ability Mimicry Tracy's primary ability is that of being able to completely mimic the aspects of anything or anyone near her. After she copies something, she is able to re-manifest these attributes into her own body, allowing her to transform into a perfect duplicate of the object in question, or the material it consists of. For example, she can "copy" a tree, and transform herself into a duplicate of that tree, or turn her body into just wood or leaves. Whenever Tracy copies something, she will permanently keep what she has duplicated, even if she moves away from the object in question. She is able to combine any property she has duplicated together, creating more variations. Additionally, as a shapeshifter, Tracy can "heal" her wounds to an extent. Tracy has copied a variety of different objects: * A bee's nest * Honey * Water * Sugar * A palm tree * Wood * A computer running Windows XP * A record player, along with a vinyl of The Moody Blues' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long_Distance_Voyager Long Distance Voyager]. * Flowers * Carpet * Wet cement * Glass * Bricks Life Copying Tracy isn't limited to inanimate objects, as she can also mimic people and animals. When she copies a person, she is able to completely access their being and transform into them, though she doesn't need to do this to access their attributes. Tracy is able to replicate a person down to accessing their memories, slightest mannerisms, and movements. She can even copy the Abnormalities of others for herself, making her powers grow even greater. In part of being able to copy one's memories, Tracy can also weed out false information and duplicate the knowledge others have. She may not be able to necessarily understand it, however. When Tracy copies an animal, she's able to use their own natural abilities in conjunction with her own, as well as understand the animal better. Almost of her copied animal traits come from bees. These include being able to sprout wings, multiple arms, shrink down to the size of a bee, and produce an extremely sharp stinger. Copied Abnormalities It is unknown how many Abnormalities Tracy has copied, as Pink Floyd is passive. However, the known powers she has copied include: *'Wild Honey' - Controlling bees and acting as a living hive for them, allowing the bees to enter and leave her body through the usage of hexagon-shaped holes. Out of all of Tracy's possible abilities, this is the one that's used the most. * An Unnamed Abnormality copied from her father. This allows Tracy to absorb small objects into herself and duplicate them. *'Great King Rat' - Producing a virus that causes anyone infected by it to fall asleep. *'Glass Onion' - Manipulating glass. *'Midnight Oil' - Manipulating gasoline. Aversion Overflow Tracy's base ability of mimicry is extremely uncontrollable, and she'll end up sponging every single property and attribute around her, without being able to stop it. This "overflow" proves to be too much for her, and symptoms of it can range from headaches to potential strokes, pushing her into stupor. This Aversion, in conjunction with her issues before she gained her powers, cause Tracy to seclude herself as much as she possibly can. |-|Notes= |-|Art= Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)